sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Markus x Peppermint: After Mission
Note This is a Private Story for SweeTea and ApolloFlare. The two love birds of the HEROES Group finally recived time off for a date, but many small time goons plot to get revgenge by ruining it. Will the two make thier first real date happen? OR will it be ruined by jelly goons Roleplay Characters The Love Birds Markus the Technohound Peppermint the Dragon The Goons Paz and Kaz - Shidori Empire (Apollo) Roleplay Chapter 1: Dinner? Movie? A Trip to the Moon? Markus: *knocking on Peppermint's Room* U-um..Peppers....are you ready for our...um...date? Peppermint: *comes out in a pink dress* ^ O ^ yes! Markus: *taking her by the hands he looked at her with awe* Peppers....I.....wow...you look amazing.. *he said with a honey glow in his white muzzle, his black tail wagging happily* Peppermint: *blushes and blinks* Thank you very much Mark....You do look very handsome today..... Markus: Ehe, well its something that we gotta do for our first date right?" *he said shaking a bit* "W-well...should we take the transpad to Empire City? Peppermint: *smiles happily* sure! Markus: *taking her by the hand he walks her into the Transpad to send them both to the Uptown of Empire City* Peppermint: I can't wait, Mark! *smile happily and kiss his cheek* Makrus: *feeling her lips on his cheek he started to blush.* W-were here.... hold on tight! *he said activating the Transpad* Peppermint: *smiles as she holds onto him* The two of them get transported to the upper class town in Empire City, where the fountian was located. Markus: W-were here......phew it worked. *he said now realizing how close she was to him* Peppermint: *grabs Markus's arm* So, let's go! *smiles to him* Markus called for a taxi, and who better to ride up but (our special guest.....) Apollo: Where are you two kids headed? *he asked stopping the car near them* Markus: Ehe, well..how about that one place you wanted to go to eat uhh.... Le Fanzy? *he asked Peppermint* Peppermint: Sounds good <3~! Markus: *after the short ride, he walks her in and has two booth seats on the second floor for them to sit in. Already waiitng for them were some bread sticks and some dipping sauce* Isnt this great? *he asked* Peppermint: This is wonderful Mark :). Markus: H-heh..... thanks..so um.....what are you ordering? Peppermint: Uh.....I dunoo.....Probably some zucchini fries, bacon salad, uhm.....Well, just stuff that's bad for me *laughs*! Markus: Hehe well, I'll order what you will, so it'll be fair. Peppermint: Nah! What about you, what would you like? Markus: Well according to the menu....they have lobster and shrimp pizza! To the table back of them there were two o otherworldly weazels watching them. Paz: Oi look Kaz, aint' it dat pretty dragon girl sittin ova there? Kaz: Oh Pazenda, Peppermint cant be- *he turns around then turns back* She's here oh my god I cant believe it! Paz: Well, we're eatin' ere arent we Kazzy? Dont let her rejection get you down mate. Kaz: Its that leader of her's who's stealing her angel kisses while Im stuck on dating websites. Paz: Come on mate....we're dressed too well for this, plus its our vacation from the Empire Kaz: Help me ruin things for that mutt and I'll take the two of you on a longer vacation. Paz: Deal! Peppermint: Ooo, sounds good Mark! Mark: But..cheese can get kinda greesy...and I know you have an issue with it...are you sure you want it? *he asked placing a hand on hers* Kaz had snuck into the kitchen and found the two sparking apple juices that were made for them, since Markus reserved a special seat for them. He placed in a small packet of gas sugar in one of the glasses. Kaz: Oh, here you go sir, a sparking apple drink for the lovely couple on the balcony. Waiter: Thank you employee, off I go~ *he said walking over to Mark and Pepper's table* Kaz: Yes.....YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Paz: Uhhhh Kazzy....I dont think they had the apple reserved for em.... Kaz: What are you talking about, it's always the apple juice for Balcony Guests. Paz: *showing him what they ordered* They had Strawberry Ice Drinks...... Kaz: *sees a waitress set down thier Strawberry Drinks* WHAT? Peppermint: I dont mind, baby. I'm not too sensitive. Markus: Well, at least we have some fruity drinks~ Peppermint:Uh-huh ^o^~ *drink some of her drink* Waitress: Your Pizza sir and madame *she said placing it down* Peppermint: ^^ looks good!!!! Markus: Lets dig in shall we? *he said cutting her a slice* Try one. *he said holding it up to her slowly to romantically feed her* Peppermint: *takes a bite* mmm! Kaz: *cursing under his breath* I"ll KILL the basta- Paz: Calm down Kazzy, you dont want your blood pressure to go up. Besides she's the enemy, its not worth it. Kaz: But...she's beautiful...and I must collect or obtain beautiful things! ANd to do that...I need a beautiful bride..... Paz: You dont think im pretty.... Kaz: What? Paz: Nothing nothng.... Kaz: I have an idea! *he said getting up and sneaking off* Peppermint: *giggle* ^// O //^ Markus: *opens his mouth wide so she could feed him romantically* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Kaz: *is now hiding on a nearby rooftop he aims inside of his mouth with a beer blaster* Im going to make this stupid mutt experience booze for the first time, if he likes it or not! Peppermint: *feeds him romantically* Markus: *eats what he is being fed with a smile* Mmmmmmm~ *after swallowing he leans in and kisses Peppers right on the lips.* Peppermint: *kisses him back and sighs dreamily* Woooow~! Markus: *taking her in closely he starts to deepen the kiss until they both back away for a bit* That was...wow... *he said blushing* Peppermint: M-Mark....I didn't know you were so good at kissing... *blush* Makrus: I think it was you that's better than me.... *he said holding her hands.* And I cant wait to try that again. *he said nuzzling her* After a while the two finished their Pizza and left a check on the table with a tip.Paz and Kaz went back into their car and watched them get back into Apollo's Taxi Markus: *holding a very lovely Peppermint on his side as they took a seat in the taxi he leans his head on hers smiling.* Apollo: So, where to now kids? Markus: How about we just take cruise until we think of something, how's that sound Peppers? Peppermint: It sounds wonderful~*nuzzle him* Chapter 2: Sakrua Trees, Beautiful and Pink Markus: Oh hey,.....could we slow down over and this part of town? *asked markus as they drive through a oriental like town* All around them were beautiful pink sakura trees. Peppermint: *gaze outside in awe* Wooow.... Markus held Peppermint close to him as they got out of the cab. Apollo drove off saying "Imma get some Eggrolls, be back in a hour or so" he said waving. Markus: Hmmmmm.....hey, want to collect some petals? I ...uhh...want to make you a necklace... Peppermint: Oh that would be wonderful!!!! Let's do it ^///^ Markus: *getting on the ground he starts to pick up the pinkest of all petals* Peppermint: *pick up petals too* Markus: *forming a ring of blue energy from his finger, he makes it go though some of the petals and had put a string through them to form a necklace* It's finished Peppers! "Ah!"Peppermint said,"How beautiful!" Markus placed it on her neck and smiled. "You look beatuiful...." "That's because you see me through your eyes,"Peppermint giggled, kissing his lips lightly. Kissing her back, Markus starts to wag his tail, having his get caught with hers. Kaz: *aiming a sleeping dart at Markus he starts to growl* get your lips off of my girlfriend you mutt! *he fires and misses, as it jumps from a poll and hits a cop on his back. "D-did you hear that?" Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays